<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reeling like a raffle win by delsalami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062291">reeling like a raffle win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsalami/pseuds/delsalami'>delsalami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flatwound strings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Card Games, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsalami/pseuds/delsalami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Race and Albert have been playing against each other for far too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flatwound strings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. seven of coins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I noticed that Race and Albert don't kiss in Back Burner (please read that first—you don't have to, but I'd sure appreciate it) but they do kiss in Worn Cover (please also read that next. Again, no pressure) so I wrote this fic that no one asked for :) I made teeny tiny edits to Back Burner and Worn Cover to fit this into the universe. Just putting that out there.</p><p>I learned how to play an entire card game for this fic. I would not ask that you learn how to play an entire card game to read this, so here are some things you might want to know:<br/>- I use Scopone (sko-po-nay) to mean 4 players, and Scopa to mean 2 players. It's my understanding that this distinction is regional, so if you know of Scopa/Scopone this may not be true for you, but that's how it is in this fic.<br/>- The seven of coins is the most important card in the game; it's the only one you get an entire point for capturing.<br/>- To capture a card or set of cards is when you lay down a card that is equal to the sum of the card(s) you are capturing.<br/>- A sweep is when you capture every card that's face-up at once. A sweep is worth a point.<br/>- A whirlwind is when a team makes multiple sweeps consecutively.<br/>- The game is won when a team has eleven or more points. If both teams reached eleven points in the same hand, the game goes to whoever has more. If they have the same amount of points, another hand is played. </p><p>I think that's all of them! I've never played Scopone in real life, so please forgive me if I've misunderstood something. Or also feel free to ask questions if I've poorly conveyed something. </p><p>I think this is the last fic named from Flatwound Strings by Skating Polly. I think it's worth mentioning that one of the lyrics of that song is "happy with my paper guy" and I never used that. wild. anyway tysm for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Race fanned himself with his hand. It didn’t help; it was scorching hot outside, even though the sun was barely up yet. He glanced over at Albert, who was leaning his forehead against the cool metal of the circulation gate and already getting sunburnt.</p><p> Then Race looked at Jack and Davey. Jack’s expression was so obviously fond, a smile in his eyes, and Race considered asking him how he dealt with his feelings for Davey so well. Then the circulation gate opened, and Jack watched Davey enter, and Race decided that, since they still weren’t together despite the three weeks since Katherine had left him for Sarah, Jack actually didn’t deal that well with his feelings for Davey. </p><p> “Race!” Albert said impatiently, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the gate. Race hoped the blush that blossomed on his cheeks would be passed off as a matching sunburn. </p><p> </p><p> It was a little cooler inside the lodging house than it was outside. Someone had closed the curtains that morning so the sun wasn’t beating in all day, but now that it was behind the buildings, the curtains were wide open to allow in enough light for reading or cards.</p><p> Race and Albert sat on the floor in their usual spots, across from their respective Scopone partners, Buttons and Tommy Boy. Albert’s knee was touching Race’s. Race couldn’t help but notice that Albert’s knee wasn’t touching Buttons’. He chose to focus on Albert turning over the cards in the middle rather than how he felt like melting (and not just because of how hot it was). </p><p> “Geez, Al, it’s like ya do this on purpose,” Race complained, throwing his cards in. Albert had turned over three kings, which meant he had to re-deal. Race and Buttons were only one point away from winning, and Albert seemed to always manage to turn over three or four kings when Race was about to win. </p><p> “I just wanna spend more time with ya, Racer,” Albert said, smirking as he gathered up the cards to re-shuffle them. Pointedly, he shuffled infuriatingly slowly. He seemed to be waiting for Race to flip the table, even though they were playing on the floor, but Race was too busy trying to convince his face to stop blushing. </p><p> “Get on with it. Yous can play a round of Scopa after we <em> win </em> this game,” Buttons declared. Race snickered, cheeks warming. “I’m not playin’ another round, I got a feelin’ it’d ruin my streak.”</p><p> “You ain’t won yet,” Tommy Boy muttered.</p><p> Albert ignored Tommy Boy. “Yeah, Race, you wanna play a round of”—he winked, leaning in close—“<em>Scopa </em> after this?” </p><p> Race shoved at Albert, who burst into a fit of laughter. “Deal the damn cards, Albert,” he insisted, chuckling. Albert did, and held eye contact while he turned up the cards in the middle. Race slowly, reluctantly, tore his gaze away from Albert. The seven of coins was staring him in the eyes. Race cautiously looked at his own cards, and grinned smugly as he laid down his seven of swords to capture the seven of coins. </p><p> “Right,” Buttons said, breaking the relative silence surrounding the four of them and standing up. “We won!” </p><p> “Oi! Points aren’t counted ‘til the end of the round!” Tommy Boy protested.</p><p> “You’s only got seven points! No way you can win!” Buttons argued.</p><p> “We could get sweeps! We can still win!” </p><p> “I swore ta JoJo an’ them I’d play cards before we gots to go to bed!” </p><p> “Relax, pal,” Albert interrupted before Tommy Boy could object. “You fellas win.” Albert tossed a nickel at Buttons.</p><p> “I ain’t never won a game of Scopone, and you’s doin’ this ta me, Albert?” Tommy Boy asked. Buttons took the opportunity to slip away to the cards table. </p><p> “Get outta here, I’ll pay your loss,” Albert said, making a shooing motion with his hand. Then he stood up, groaning. “I’m gettin’ too old for the floor,” he joked, holding out a hand to Race to help him up. </p><p> Race took his hand, hoping he wouldn’t blush again. From how warm his cheeks got, he guessed he definitely had. They sat together on their shared bed—they could afford separate ones; they were good sellers. But it was cheaper, and it was nice to wake up next to Albert. It was rapidly darkening in the lodging house, and someone lit a gas lamp somewhere behind Albert, shrouding his face in shadow. </p><p> “Hey, Albert,” Race whispered. None of the other newsies would be able to hear him over their own conversations, only Albert.  </p><p> “Yeah, Racer?” </p><p> “Whaddya think about us… bein’ Scopone partners?” Race suggested softly.</p><p> Albert’s features were partially concealed by the darkness, but Race knew a smile was budding on his face. “I think no one would wanna play against us,” he answered, nudging Race gently. “We’d be unbeatable.”</p><p> Race cracked a smile. “I’m serious.” </p><p> “How serious?” Albert asked, touching Race’s knee. </p><p> “Dead serious.”</p><p> “Well, we don’t want that,” Albert said. He didn’t move his hand.</p><p> “Revive me by sayin’ yes,” Race urged. </p><p> “Yeah,” Albert decided. “Yeah, we can be Scopone partners.”</p><p> Race and Albert looked at each other. Race only noticed how close together their faces were when he jerked back at someone’s sudden shout that it was time for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. whirlwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The next day wasn’t any cooler. When they woke up, Race and Albert had to peel their sweaty skin away from each other. Then, everyone forgot to close the curtains, so, that evening, being inside the lodging house wasn’t any relief from the sweltering heat. Many of the newsboys had stripped off their shirts and undershirts and chucked them to the foots of their beds as soon as they’d gotten back from selling—Albert included. </p><p> “Hey, Elmer, Romeo, you fellas wanna play Scopone?” Race asked, settling on the floor across from Albert. With effort, he kept his eyes on Elmer and Romeo rather than Albert’s bare torso. He had no idea how he was going to concentrate on the game with Albert in front of him rather than beside him. At least when Albert was beside him, and not his partner, he could avoid even looking in his direction. But now, Race had to look at Albert; he was in the same direction as the cards. </p><p> Maybe Race would play so poorly today that no one would ever be scared of playing against him and Albert.</p><p> “Sure,” Elmer said brightly. He and Romeo approached the floor space Race and Albert always used for their near-nightly Scopone games, but they stopped abruptly when they saw that Albert wasn’t moving to his usual spot at Race’s left; Albert was Race’s partner. </p><p> “No way,” Romeo said. “I ain’t that stupid to team up with Elmer against the both of yas.” </p><p> “Oi! I’m good at Scopone!” Elmer protested. </p><p> “We don’t gotta put money on it,” Albert suggested. “Just a friendly game.”</p><p> “Hey! What if I wants to put money on it!” Race objected. But maybe Albert had been right. Maybe being partners was a bad idea. </p><p> “Even if there ain’t no money on the line, I don’t play games I don’t win,” Romeo said.</p><p> “C’mon,” Albert pleaded.</p><p> “Why don’t ya just play Scopa?” Romeo suggested. He turned to leave, and Elmer followed, giving them an apologetic look. </p><p> Meanwhile, Race’s face felt like it burst into flame. Romeo didn’t know what that meant to him and Albert. Most of the newsies didn’t; Jack said they were too young. But Race and Albert had been using <em> playing Scopa </em> as an innuendo since before Romeo had even become a newsie. </p><p> Since before Race had even wanted to <em> play Scopa </em> with Albert. </p><p> With Romeo and Elmer gone, Race stood up and shouted, “Anyone wanna play Scopone against me and Albert?”</p><p> Everyone seemed to be in the middle of something. Jack was admiring Davey while Davey talked about something or other that got him excited, and Sarah and Katherine were sitting near the window, talking in hushed voices. Typical of the four of them. Hardly anyone could ever separate the respective pairs. Buttons was trying on Specs’ glasses, and Specs was trying to get them back. Finch was launching pebbles at Henry, who was trying desperately to dodge them. JoJo, Sniper, Tommy Boy, and Romeo were playing cards—how was it fair that they got the table when Race and Albert sat on the floor every night?—and Elmer had begun a game of Craps that was almost as habitual as Race and Albert’s Scopone games, but much more popular, apparently. </p><p> Race sighed heavily, sitting back on the floor. “Maybe we’s just gotta play Scopa,” he said, defeated. He made a point to look away from Albert so he wouldn’t look at his chest, and so Albert couldn’t see his face redden. </p><p> “Little soon for that, eh?” Albert teased. </p><p> Race shoved half-heartedly at Albert. “Maybe we shouldn’ be partners,” he said regretfully.</p><p> Albert grimaced. “Maybe it just ain’t a Scopone kinda night. Maybe we’s just been playin’ it too much and everyone’s sick of it. Maybe for tonight, ya should just join in Craps and we’ll try Scopone again tomorrow, huh?” </p><p> “Maybe you’s right,” Race conceded. He offered a bleak smile at Albert, getting up and heading for the Craps game. He sat down, and asked, “So’s we puttin’ money on this or what?” </p><p> Between tosses of the dice, Race looked around for Albert, but he was difficult to find each time. Each time Race found him, he’d be gone next time Race looked up. Once he was talking to the guys playing cards at the table, once to Henry and Finch, once even Katherine and Sarah. </p><p> Race focused on the game instead. He won over twenty cents that night, but what was the point in winning if Albert wasn’t beside him? </p><p> </p><p> The weather the next day was arguably worse than the previous two days’. It was a little cooler, but muggier, and the sky was a threatening grey all day. They’d for sure be soaking wet at the end of the day. To make matters worse, Albert had ditched Race on the walk to the circulation gate. It occurred to him that it might be revenge for ditching him the previous night for Craps, but Albert had encouraged—practically even forced—him to do that, so Albert had no reason to be upset about it. </p><p> Even so, as the newsies moved in a fatigued mob to the circulation gate, Jack and Race toward the front as always, Albert lagged behind with Mush and Kid Blink. </p><p> While Race waited in line to get his papes, and then while he was selling them, he prayed that the rain would hold off. He knew all the other newsies were doing the same. </p><p> The rain listened. Well, almost. Race stayed dry until the sky opened up and started pouring sheets when he was about a five minute walk away from the lodging house. He picked up the pace, but he couldn’t avoid getting totally drenched. He shook off like a dog in the entryway, and made his way up the creaky stairs. Albert let out a laugh when he saw him.</p><p> “Yeah, it’s real funny, ain’t it?” Race grumbled, unbuttoning his shirt and wringing it out. He hung it over a line that some other newsies had set up in preparation for the rain. He didn’t know how the rain was able to soak through and waterlog his undershirt in so little time, but he pulled it off as well. </p><p> Albert appeared behind him, holding out a balled up shirt. “D’ya wanna wear this? I know you ain’t got nothin’ else.”</p><p> Race blushed fiercely and took the shirt. “Thanks, Al,” he said, pulling it on. </p><p> Albert looked at him with an expression he couldn’t read—it looked like Jack’s face when he looked at Davey, but that couldn’t be right. Race fidgeted under his gaze, under Albert finally said, “Hey, Mush and Kid Blink wanna play Scopone. You in?” </p><p> “As in against the both of us?” Race asked. </p><p> “You bet,” Albert said, beaming. Albert grabbed Race’s hand and pulled him to their usual spot on the floor. Mush sat across from Kid Blink, already shuffling. As soon as Race and Albert sat down across from each other, Mush started dealing. </p><p> They needed to focus; Kid Blink had always been Race’s greatest rival besides Albert, and Mush had always been Albert’s greatest rival besides Race. That didn’t mean there weren’t taunts; “My brother could play better than that, and he ain’t got no hands!”, “Gee, it’s a miracle you could even do the math to figure that capture out!”, but it was quieter and more determined than usual.</p><p> The game was close. They were tied for ten points. This round would make or break the game. </p><p> Mush captured the seven of coins and a three. Race cursed. Albert lay down an ace, and Kid Blink captured it and a four. Race cursed again. Then he broke out in a grin when he could sweep the rest of the cards. Mush cursed and lay down a six, and Albert matched Race’s grin when he captured that. They were on a roll, in a whirlwind. They could really take this game. </p><p> The round ended. They counted their points. </p><p> “Three,” Kid Blink and Mush announced. </p><p> “Ah-ha!” Albert cried. “Four!” </p><p> “In your face!” Race whooped. He turned to Albert to say something, he didn’t know what, but suddenly he was being kissed. Albert was kissing him. After a millisecond of shock, Race leaned into it. There were cards in his lap, and one down his—Albert’s—shirt somehow, and it wasn’t comfortable, but he ignored it because <em> Albert was kissing him</em>. His hands were on Race’s jaw, so Race put his hands on Albert’s waist, and <em> they were kissing</em>. </p><p> Mush jeered at them, then Kid Blink, then soon, every newsie in the lodging house was heckling them. Still they kept at it. Race had been waiting for this for years, and he wasn’t about to let a few jokes and insults get in the way of it. </p><p> Race figured maybe everyone thought they’d be like Jack and Katherine, who had broken apart as soon as everyone had started hollering at them, or like Sarah and Katherine, who jumped two feet away from each other as soon as anyone spoke too loudly. But they weren’t. Albert was, frankly, relentless. Everyone else lost interest before they separated, wearing matching grins. </p><p> “What was that about?” Race panted. “Not that I didn’t like it. But… huh?” </p><p> “What? I can’t give my boy a kiss?” Albert teased.</p><p> “Your what?!” Race asked. His voice was pitched up at least an octave higher than usual, his eyebrows equally raised. </p><p> Albert hesitated. “Your—I mean, my. My boy. Ya know. My fella. My… sweetheart,” Albert explained, face getting redder with every word that left his mouth. </p><p> “Since when? Again, not that I don’t want that, but what?”</p><p> “You asked me two days ago!” </p><p> “Wh—? When I asked you ta be my Scopone partner?!” </p><p> “Yeah!” </p><p> “Well I ain’t against it, but that wasn’t what I was tryin’ ta say!” </p><p> Albert stared at Race, and Race stared at Albert, for a very long time, until they both burst into laughter. </p><p> When they calmed down, Albert said, “So you do? Wanna be… together?” </p><p> “I have for years,” Race admitted. </p><p> “Well,” Albert said, caressing Race’s cheek, “I guess the only thing we can do is this, huh?” They leaned in simultaneously and pressed their lips together again. </p><p> Someone threw a shoe at them. They broke apart, and Albert threw the shoe back, and started to lean in again, but five more people threw their shoes at them, and a dozen tossed snarky comments. It was like being caught in a tornado. </p><p> “Okay! We got it! No more kissin’!” Race exclaimed, standing and heaving Albert up from the floor as well. He bounded over to the line where his clothes were drying. He pulled them off, still a little damp, and tugged Albert to their shared bed. He secured his shirts and vest to the bed above them for barely any, but enough, privacy. </p><p> “We ain’t kissin’ in here!” Race called out, before leaning toward Albert once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey there! thank you so much for reading! if you haven't read the other works in this series, please do so (please &lt;3) and also please leave comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>